Difficult Life of a Teenager
by Im.a.stitchpunk
Summary: Things get rough for Kokawa when her parents start fighting each night. She keeps her struggles to herself until one night she breaks down to call her boyfriend. Sanada/OC


A/N: A one-shot for the Romantic Life of a Teenager. I mentioned Amaya's parents fighting a lot but never went into much detail. This is that missing detail. Halfway through writing this I realized it was really depressing and I didn't want the first thing I post in a long time to be depressing so I added some Sanada/Amaya fluff for you notice any grammar, spelling, plot, ect, errors please let me know. I do realize Sanada is almost OOC in the end but I figure he'd be a nice boyfriend.

Sadly I don't own Prince of Tennis. I do own Amaya and my friend's oc Kiyomi.

.-.

I squeeze my eyes shut and press a pillow to my ears as hard as I could. No matter how much I tried to avoid the noise by humming, listening to music, covering my ears, even spacing out, I couldn't _not_ hear them fighting. Mom's sweet voice rose high in anger and Dad's deeper voice reverberated through my skull. Tears leak out of the corners of my eyes as I listen to them fight.

"You did _what_?" Mom shouts.

"I had an affair!" Dad shouts back and I let out a weak sob. My parents relationship has been crumbling now, Dad's been going away on business trips and Mom's constantly working. When they're both home you can feel the tension in the air, the anger behind their clipped words, at first I just ignored it figuring they're just cranky but now there's no doubt about it.

"What are we supposed to do? You wanted the perfect life and now you're screwing it up." Only Mom didn't say screwing.

"Don't blame this all on me! You're probably toying around with a man behind _my_ back too." Only Dad didn't say toying.

My hands shake as I hold my blankets to my chest. I'm sure they thought I was sleeping and that they wouldn't wake me but the walls are thin and their voices are loud. I contemplate calling Sanada or Kiyomi and just having them on the phone but it has to be really early in the morning and we have school tomorrow. I wouldn't want to make them overtired. Eventually their screams stop, the front door slams signaling one of them left the house. Again I cry myself to sleep.

.-.

"Are you alright?" Sanada murmurs as I walk to his side the next morning. Both my parents were gone when I woke up but the mess they made was still swimming in my head. I brush my boyfriend away and head towards school. "Amaya?"

"I'm fine." I say softly, my head pounds and my eyes struggle to stay open but I can't skip school.

Sanada continues walking at my side, his hand brushes against mine for a moment but I tuck my hands into my pockets. I don't want to bring him close. If my parents can't stay together what chance do we have?

Despite it all I make it through school, my eyes stayed open long enough to survive tennis practice and the interrogations of my friends. Nobody has to know about this. It's my issue to deal with and I'll deal with it on my own.

.-.

Midnight and they're fighting again. Mom's words are slurred from the string of drinks she had earlier in the evening. I went to bed early in hopes of sleeping through most of their fights.

"You good for nothing woman." He didn't say woman.

"You asshole." Sadly, she didn't say asshole.

They throw jibes back and forth at each other and I cry again and again. I can't even talk to Josh about it, he sleeps like the dead so I'm sure he has absolutely no idea about them fighting. Besides, it's not like Josh is related to them.

.-.

The next three nights are the same thing. I wake up and stay awake for hours crying over the latest fight. One or both of them get drunk and I think one night Dad threw a glass on the ground. I hope it was at the ground and not at Mom but I wasn't sure. School became a second thought, I could barely stand let alone run laps for tennis practice. My insides hurt and I was always on the verge of tears but I kept pushing everyone away. They didn't need to worry themselves over my family issues. Sanada's getting pushy though, asking multiple times in his big voice, and whenever I brush him away I can sense something inside him growing irritated.

I think it was Thursday, but I've lost track of days, when Sanada grabs my arm. "What's wrong?" He demands. I frown and shake my head. "I can't tell you." It's lame but I can't think of anything better. His brown eyes narrow and he lets me go, "Bye." For a moment I just stand there and watch him walk away before I turn and face my own personal hell.

.-.

"G-Genichiro?" I choke into my cell phone.

"Amaya? What's wrong?" All grogginess leaves his masculine voice the second he hears me sob. "What's going on?"

"I-I'm sorry." I sob.

"Amaya?"

"I'm sorry I haven't told you anything."

"What's wrong?"

"M-my parents…"

"Are they fighting?"

I nod and realize he can't see me nod my head before I give a little "Uh-huh."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No." I say quickly and my voice cracks. "Just… talk to me." That quietness my boyfriend is known for overpowers. "Please."

"Uh…"

"About anything. Please. I just…" I start crying. I'm sure tonight Dad left completely drunk. If this doesn't stop one or both of them will die and my insides will melt away. It took me a long time after he left to finally call Sanada, he deserves to know and I think if I didn't tell him he'd get real angry with me.

So Sanada starts to talk. He talks about tennis practice, about school, about spending the day with Yukimura a few nights ago. He tells me all about his classes and the people in them. He tells me about the tennis team and how a lot of the players are improving quickly. And then he starts to talk about me. I'm practically forced asleep from the sound of his voice. I think he thought I was asleep because I stopped talking and commenting. Sanada tells me about how he likes my hair, how soft it is, and he thinks its cute when I wrinkle my nose. He tells me about how funny it is when I take big steps like a child would. How my eyes get when I bake or play tennis or when I play with my kittens. He tells me all about the little noises I make when I sleep and how my hand twitches when I'm really asleep.

.-.

My phone beeps, the battery is dying. I sit up and look down and find the conversation is still running. "Genichiro?" I croak into the phone as I rub my eyes and the dried tears there. There's a soft snore and I smile. "Genichiro… you should wake up. It's 5:30 and you're phone is probably dead… you should get up now sweetheart."

He groans and I hear him yawn before he picks up the phone and asks, "Amaya?"

"Hi." I say sweetly.

"Guess we both fell asleep…"

"Guess so."

"Good morning." I hear him rustle around as he gets ready for school.

"Morning."

"You're sounding better this morning."

"I woke up still on the phone with my boyfriend."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be… now… I suppose we should go get ready for school."

"Want to go to the café early?"

"Sure."

"Alright. I'll see you in a few minutes." Sanada says before we hang up. I hurry to get ready because the faster I'm out the door the faster I get to see my boyfriend and hug him close. Maybe I'll tell him I love him. I'm going to tell him he's perfect because he's nothing but the best. I step over broken glass in the kitchen to gather my lunch. Brandy colored liquid tells me they dropped a bottle but I don't care because as long as Sanada is waiting for me I can make it through anything.

Just as I expected the black capped man is standing outside my door when I finally leave. I launch myself into his arms and hug him as tightly as I could, his arms wind around me and he holds me close. His lips press to my temple and stay there as we hug. When his lips move against my head I close my eyes and try to figure out what he's saying. I'm horrible at reading lips and even worse at feeling them. I give up and kiss his shoulder softly and tell him how much I love him without moving my lips. Sanada and I will never be like my parents because we have something more. We understand each other. We love each other. We will always love each other.


End file.
